


i think i got a little crush on you

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen being Baekchen, Chinguline (EXO), Don't kill Chanyeol, M/M, or me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: Kyungsoo have a huge crush on a tall, grey-haired boy in his Personal Management and Ethics class. Baekhyun and Jongdae silently ship them.Well, not really.It's Baekchen for God sake. The combination of their names is loud enough.





	i think i got a little crush on you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Takoyaki Station fic fest.
> 
> Title taken from Crush - Yuna feat. Usher.

Do Kyungsoo yawned for the 20th time for the past 15 minutes. He clicked on the home button of his Note 5. The screen showed 8:15am and the lecturer assigned for his Personal Development and Ethics have not arrived at the lecture hall. It is Friday of the first week of academic week and this stupid class has to be in the _earliest_ morning slot. For all five days available, why do they decided to put him (and his classmates) in misery? Another five minutes had passed and there was no sign of their lecturer. Beside him, his two best friends, Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae — or what he likes to call, Team Rocket, because they could be _stupidly evil_ if they want too — were taking advantage of the super-fast, super-sonic wireless internet connection of this lecture hall — bless the staff for placing them in a lecture hall near to the main office building — fanboying over Backstreet Boys old tunes.

 

“Oh my God. It’s 8:20 already. Can’t we leave?” Kyungsoo groaned.

“There’s still another ten minutes, Soo. We leave at 8:30 okay?”

“And what makes you think we can leave at 8:30, Jongdae?”

“Well, according to Minseok hyung, there’s this universal rule of tertiary education where we can leave after 30 minutes if the lecturer is not in.”

“And what makes your cousin’s information is reliable?”

“He’s a senior, man. Seniors are always reliable.” Jongdae thought for a moment before, “Right?”

“If we got caught running around campus during lecture hours and my mark get cut off, Kim Jongdae, I’ll kill you.”

“Did you hear yourself talking, Baekkie? Like you never cut class before. We always skip class last semester. Human Resource Management. Ring any bell?”

“Yeah. And look what happened to my grades. I got below 3 GPA! Because of the C I got for that stupid subject!”

“Take a chill pill, dude. Your CGPA is still above 3.”

“I’m gonna fix that this semester. That stupid C caused me to lose my 3.5 CGPA!”

“Really?”

“Deadly really. No matter how much I hate the subject and lecturer, I’ll never lose my focus!”

“Yeah. Like you said for that stupid subject last semester. You will lose interest once you hear the lecturer speaks.”

“Can’t you support your best friend for once, Kim Jongdae?!”

 

Kyungsoo just silently watching the two idiots bickering with each other. His mind wandered back to last semester tragedy. Although he got C+ — not much better than C, but still — the grade still made him cringed when he received the email from the university. He got As and Bs for his core Public Relations subjects but that one stupid subject caused his CGPA went downhill.

 

He understand the fact of his university is an entrepreneurial university. But what he could not get a grip at the relevance of students from School of Communication and Media Studies are required to have subjects from School of Business as part of their study plan. The subjects are snooze-worth compared to his interesting core subjects. He could not remember how many times he got caught sleeping by his lecturer during Human Resources Management class.

 

"IT'S 8.30 BITCHES!" Baekhyun screamed. "So, want to test your cousin's rule, Kim Jongdae?"

 

Jongdae immediately raised from his seat with his messenger bag on his shoulder and grinned towards his partner-in-crime.

 

"Let's go."

 

Kyungsoo and the rest of his classmates looked at the two exiting the lecture hall with springs on their feet. He wanted to follow his friends, but he afraid the lecturer is a little late for the class. He decided to wait until 8:45am before depart from here. He grabbed his Note 5 and decided to read any interesting books in Wattpad.

 

"OH SHIT AM I VERY FUCKING LATE?!"

 

Kyungsoo looked up from a chapter of Playing By The Rules book he was reading towards the source of noise. He was shocked of two things.

 

1\. Most of his classmates — scratch that, all of them — have left the lecture hall, leaving him alone, which made him make a self-note: focus while reading is okay, not _too_ focus.

 

2\. A grey-haired, very tall 180-ish,  — not to mention, very good looking and _oh good Lord of Heaven, look at those hot guns_ — guy is standing at the main entrance of the hall, cursing loudly about a no-emo housemate and stupid alarm clock.

 

"Uh..." Kyungsoo slapped himself for sounding like dumb Patrick Star.

 

The tall hot guy stopped in the middle of cursing about his own stupid (but cute) yoda ears for not alert of alarm clock when he heard the small voice belonged to Kyungsoo.

 

"Hi." Kyungsoo started.

 

Nice one, Do Kyungsoo. It is your first time meeting this dude and you already made bad first impression by sounding like a  pathetic, blur freshman.

 

"Hi there." The tall hot guy greeted back. "You're in this Personal Development and Ethics lecture too?"

"Yeah."

"Am I very late or people didn't came because, you know, first week of class?"

"No. The class started at 8 and now it's already..." — _five minutes to 9 o'clock_ — "8:55. So, people just went out without waiting for the lecturer. Because... Uh... The universal rule of tertiary education... Yanno... The Rule."

 

Kyungsoo mentally slapped his head when he saw the tall hot guy's face became cutely confused.

 

"Uh... What rule of tertiary education?"

"Well, Jongdae — that's _my best friend_ , you'll meet him during the lecture next time — told me and Baekhyun — that's _my other best friend_ , him and Jongdae really clicked and you will too, I guess, if they like you — there is a universal rule of tertiary education saying we could leave the lecture hall if the lecturer doesn't show up within 30 minutes. So, uhh, I guess everyone heard he said — Jongdae was talking loudly, that annoying whiny voice — and everyone left. And yeah, I'm still here."

 

The tall hot guy just gaped to Kyungsoo's explanation. Kyungsoo prayed the Earth decided to split up beneath him and just swallow him to the core.

 

"Uh, okay?" The tall hot guy questioned his own tone before smiling to the smaller. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

 

The tall hot guy just smiled at him broadly, indicating Kyungsoo to stop the 'okay'.

 

"I guess I'll see you at the next lecture then. See ya."

 

The tall hot guy waved at him like an excited orang utan before turning around to exit the lecture hall. As he walked, a blur-looking guy with black silky hair and neat office wear appeared at the entrance.

 

"Oh dude." The tall hot guy eyed the blurry guy from top to bottom. "Smart look. But the lecturer's not here. So yeah. Ciao."

 

The tall hot guy gave the blurry guy a mock salute before passing the guy’s shoulder and went to whenever his long feet brought him. The blurry guy blinked a few times at the empty space in front of him, then turned his attention to a frozen Kyungsoo, who was, for an unknown reason, still in his seat at the centre of the room.

 

“Uh...”

 

Kyungsoo slapped himself — _really, he swung his palm fast to his squishy cheek_ — which shocked the blurry guy.

 

“Are you okay?” The blurry guy asked.

 

 _Duh, Captain Obvious_. It took his whole patience to prevent himself from rolling his eyes in front of this unknown blurry guy.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just slapped myself, hard. I am _totally_ fine.”

 

Kyungsoo could not stop himself from giving snarky answer to the poor man. The latter, however, did not sensed the sarcasm and just nodded to his answer. As Kyungsoo raised himself from his seat and dragged his poor soul to the door, the blurry guy, who already stood in the front of the class stopped him.

 

"Excuse me. Where are you going?"

"Out. It's 9:05 and I'm pretty sleepy."

"Oh. I'm afraid you can't do that."

"And why not?"

"The class isn't over yet."

"Who are you to say that?"

 

The blurry guy pulled out something like a lanyard with a card attached to it. He then walked over to Kyungsoo who was standing at the entrance and showed the card to him. On it, a passport-size photo of the exact blurry guy standing in front of him, only the guy in the photo was wearing a sweet smile on his face, which emphasize the dimple on both of his cheeks.

 

At the bottom of the picture, there is a name.

 

**Zhang Yixing**

 

And at the bottom of it;

 

_Visiting Lecturer_

 

And Kyungsoo started to question his sins in his previous and present life.

 

***

 

If he could have a superpower, he wished he could have the power of the beast.

 

So he could fucking crush these two idiots, his so-called best friends, into pieces and diminish them from the Earth's surface.

 

It was thirty minutes to noon and he was at the cafe with Jongdae and Baekhyun, eating his lunch after his lecture with Mr. Zhang ended at 11am. He angrily chewed his tuna sandwich, ignoring the fact that the two idiots were still laughing loudly that the other customers started to throw dirty looks at their direction.

 

"So..." Jongdae started to speak after he managed to catch his breath. "You're stuck with our Chinese lecturer, listening to him explaining the course outline and the first two chapters, for fucking two hours?"

"Wow. You are getting better in summary. Yeay Jongdae." Kyungsoo cheered in fake.

"Dude, you forgot to put 'alone' in your summary!" Baekhyun nicely reminded Jongdae.

 

Ignoring their doe-eyed friend, who might just literally turned to The Incredible Hulk in mere seconds, both of them high fived before booming into another hysterical fit of laughter. Although they quite pitied their best friend and a little guilty for leaving the man behind, they could not help but to laugh at his misfortune.

 

"Aww cheer up, Soo." Baekhyun tried to cheer Kyungsoo. "Look at the bright side. You have Mass Media and Society later. From what I heard from the seniors, it's an easy one and it's like Media 101 all over again."

 

Kyungsoo prayed that the next lecturer will not be as airy as Mr. Zhang.

 

(And silently, he kinda prayed that he would not let the fact about the tall hot guy slipped out of his mouth.)

 

***

 

The Friday of the second week of the academic week came by like lightning. Despite of being in the early weeks, the amount of tasks Kyungsoo needed to complete were piling up. He looked at his leather-bonded planner and went through his need-to-do list.

 

Designing logo for final year project (FYP), he started to recite the list in his head, update his personal budget, background reading about politic ideologies for Asian Politics, okay what else...?

 

“Hi there.”

 

Kyungsoo was at ‘ _oh I need to help those two idiots finding sponsors for our FYP_ ’ when he realized someone took a seat beside him and that someone greeted him with full enthusiasm which, for Kyungsoo, was too bright and loud for — he looked at his shiny black G-Shock — 7:55am. He turned his neck and felt himself got kicked at the lungs as he felt a little breathless. Sitting beside him now was the tall hot guy, who was looking very dashing with red plaid shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and a black SOX cap. Realizing himself was ogling the guy, he decided to greet him back with swag and cool.

 

"Uh..."

 

The tall hot guy smiled amusingly right after Kyungsoo blurted out the one word. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, internally screamed his lungs out and began to question the non-existence swag and cool in his words, or word (if 'uh' could be considered as word, though).

 

' _Interesting. Tiny, but interesting._ ' Chanyeol thought to himself.

 

Kyungsoo pouted when he saw the tall hot guy tried to hide his stupid but brilliant goofy smile. The action made Chanyeol cooed internally and it took his whole willpower not to pounce at the little guy and squished that chubby cheeks.

 

"Do you always have 'uh' in your daily conversation?" Chanyeol asked him.

"No..."

 

Again, Chanyeol chuckled to the little guy's answer, which made him pouted more. Chanyeol decided to cut the teasing and introduce himself in a proper way.

 

"I'm Park Chanyeol. You can call me Chanyeol."

 

Kyungsoo flashed his heart-shaped smile to the tall hot guy — well, Chanyeol now — and thank the God for answering his prayers to know the tall hot guy's name because 'tall hot guy' is too long for a nickname. He gave the nickname himself though, but whatever.

 

"I'm Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo took turn to introduce himself. "But you can call me Kyungsoo. So yeah. Kyungsoo is okay. Or Soo. Or whatever you want to call me."

 

Kyungsoo might has drop dead himself into a deep cliff for babbling crap to Chanyeol's face if the latter did not open his mouth the next second.

 

"So, Kyungsoo, you said about your friends the first — and, well, the last — we met. Jongdae and Baekhyun, right? Where are they? They're in this class too, right?"

 

Kyungsoo felt like crying because Chanyeol — despite his dreadful explanation on Minseok hyung's stupid universal rule of tertiary education — listened to him.

 

"Uh..." Kyungsoo began. "They're dead. No! I mean, they're dying. Fuck, no! They're sick. Yeah. They're sick."

 

Yesterday was a full day for all three of them which made them missed a proper three meals. When they went back to their shared apartment, they decided to just order Chinese takeout because they thought they might burn their house if they cook themselves in their dead tired condition. As they dig in to their meal, both Baekhyun and Jongdae felt themselves chewing funny things and when they looked into their meal carton, they smelled bad tofu. They immediately flew into the bathroom and puked everything. Later in the morning, they felt like jellyfish out of the water as they threw up all night and decided to stay home. Kyungsoo left them this morning with a promise to cook his signature — and their favourite — chicken porridge when he gets home later. He also made a mental note to buy groceries this weekend to ensure them not to eat bad food again.

 

“Oh. I hope they’ll feel better soon.” Chanyeol stated when Kyungsoo finished telling his best friends’ sob story.

“Yeah.”

 

They exchanged information about each other (Chanyeol’s a Publishing student, which explained why they never had classes together except for university’s requirement courses and other things including the basic information about their courses and living area) when Mr. Zhang arrived. Instead of teaching, their lecturer decided to explain to them about the assignments they will be assign to do to cover the fifty percent marks for their assessment as another fifty marks will be based on their final examination.

 

“As for the assessment, you won’t have to do any quizzes, tests or final reports,” Mr. Zhang began.

 

The whole students including Kyungsoo and Chanyeol whooping happily, cheering for ‘no quizzes, tests or final reports’ as those will basically ruin their life for the whole semester. Mr. Zhang raised his palm and the cheering immediately silenced. They nervously waited for what Mr. Zhang wanted to say as their lecturer’s action could mean by two possibilities; either it will be a good or a bad news.

 

“However, all of you are required to organize two events; one charity program and one corporate program; which will cover fifty percent of your marks. Which means 25 percent for each program.”

 

Kyungsoo felt another burden fall on his shoulders. Another two events? On top of his final year project, thesis and his actual life? He felt like crying. Beside him, Chanyeol felt like his soul already left his body. He, too, has his own final year project and thesis to be done. Every fifth semester student have those to be done by the end of the semester to ensure them to proceed with industrial training next semester.

 

By the time Mr. Zhang finished explaining about the requirements, the lecture hall was quiet; as if the thirty students in it had lost their voices.

 

***

 

"MOTHERFUC----"

 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo immediately raised up from their seats and used their palm to cover Baekhyun's cursing mouth. They were currently having their usual Saturday lunch at the diner near to their apartment — a family-friendly diner — and there were a lot of children running around them while waiting for their meal to be serve. The trio wanted to graduate and live their life until they reach their golden age, which explained Jongdae and Kyungsoo's action before the curses flying out of their best friend's rectangular mouth could cause death to all three of them by fuming parents. With their hands still on his mouth, Baekhyun silently bowed to the crowd to make an unexpected action and almost-curse.

 

"What do you mean we have to think about another two events? We have the FYP already! Not to mention that freaking thesis!" Baekhyun shrieked right when the palms were off his mouth.

"I know, man. But it's a requirement. Besides, we only have to think only one of the event. Mr. Zhang said we need to choose between charity or corporate event." Kyungsoo explained.

"So, which one is our team? Did you picked already?"' Jongdae asked Kyungsoo.

"Well, Mr. Zhang said we have to choose immediately. So..." Kyungsoo nervously looked at his best friends.

"Soo, I'll fucking kill you if you put us in a different team. We worked well with each other. And I don't want to work with the other team if you guys are not in it."

"Dude, chill. I put our names under charity program. We'll be having the meeting with the rest of team on Monday since that was the only day all of us have free time."

 

The trio began to quietly munch their food. Despite of having their favourite burger for lunch, their minds wandered around the tasks they need to do once they get home. Luckily, all three of them chose the same classes for all their subjects. It will make it easier for them to do their assignments together.

 

"Oh. Who else in charity team? There will be 10 of us right? Who're the other seven?" Jongdae asked.

"Minho and Jonghyun from Advertising. Kibum from Broadcasting. Joonmyeon, Jinki and Taemin from Comm Management and Policy. The tall hot guy from Publishing..."

"Woah. Excuse me." Baekhyun stopped Kyungsoo. "Who from Publishing?"

 

'Fuck. ' Kyungsoo cursed inside his head.

 

"I heard you, you sly git." Jongdae, together with Baekhyun beside him, leaned closer to Kyungsoo, who was sitting opposite them to further inquiry. "You're not taking your words back. Explain yourself."

"Well, there's this one guy... His name is Chanyeol, by the way. And he's from Publishing... And...that's all. I'm not explaining more. We don't even talk that much."

"Woah woah. You forgot the part where you said he is hot. You said 'tall hot guy'. How hot is he?" Baekhyun pushed his smaller friend to spill more.

"I am not telling you more."

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae groaned together, as Kyungsoo decided to cut out their excitement on the exciting news. Although they were dying inside to know more about Chanyeol, they decided to stop pushing Kyungsoo to tell; for now though. They swore to their soul they will know about this Chanyeol guy sooner or later.

 

Why were they so excited, you ask?

 

Let's just say Baekhyun and Jongdae already knew Kyungsoo for years; since they were in high school. All of them decided to stick together as BFFs when they met each other in the Music club. They knew Kyungsoo is a painfully shy guy who always looked at his crush from afar without doing any moves. He has his own fair share of crushes since he walked out of the closet when he was sixteen. However, he did not do anything about it and just let the crush faded away.

 

It is going to change this time.

 

For the first time, Baekhyun and Jongdae could not wait for Monday.

 

***

 

After a simple discussion in the WhatsApp group chat, they decided to have their meeting at an empty classroom Joonmyeon found — the perks of having the president of their school's society club as part of the team — at 3pm. After their class finished at 2pm, the trio grabbed sandwiches and their caffeine and headed to the class. As they were earlier than others, they decided to chill and eat their light lunch. As they were munching, the door slightly opened and a head peeked through.

 

"Oh. Hey, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol greeted.

 

Kyungsoo, who was happily munching his tuna sandwich, choked when he heard Chanyeol's voice — who he, obviously will not admit, thought of throughout the weekend. Baekhyun quickly passed his cup of iced mocha and saved his best friend from choking over the...giant behind the door.

 

Wait...

 

Giant?

 

Tall?

 

Baekhyun immediately turned his head towards Jongdae. They telepathically communicate; both of them agreed the guy, who was now running in panic towards the still-choking Kyungsoo, is the tall hot guy Kyungsoo talked about. Both of them admitted, albeit painfully, the guy is hot as fuck. They just watched the guy patted their best friend's back quietly; just to observe how Kyungsoo will react.

 

"Are you okay, Soo?"

 

Kyungsoo was blushing hard at the nickname given by Chanyeol and was just able to nod; indicating he is okay. Despite being in a hard time blushing in front of his potential crush, Kyungsoo still planned an attack towards his stupid best friends once they reached home later when he saw the red faces of Baekhyun and Jongdae as they obviously had a very hard time to stop their giggle from bursting out of their mouth.

 

After getting his breath normal again, he took a deep breath before introducing Chanyeol to his best friends.

 

"Chanyeol. These are the two bad luck idiots I told you last Friday. Kim Jongdae, the brown hair guy. Byun Baekhyun, the brunette."

 

Chanyeol raised his palm to wave at both of them like an excited alpaca. The other two excitedly did the same. Only an idiot will not realize how the two were plotting stupid ideas to get Chanyeol to be closer to Kyungsoo.

 

“How are your tummy, by the way?”

“Oh, this tummy is as hard as steel. Kyungsoo cooked excellent chicken porridge.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol turned to a red-faced Kyungsoo. “You cook?”

“Uh... Yeah. A bit.”

“A bit? Dude, you cook made Gordon Ramsey and Jamie Oliver cried blood.”

“Wow. My mum could use your service then.” Chanyeol excitedly said.

“Excuse me?”

“My mum owns an Italian restaurant. Viva Polo, if you ever heard of it. With your skill, my mum could throw herself at you and drag you to her kitchen.”

“Italian, huh? If kimchi spaghetti sounds Italian enough to you, then Kyungsoo will be your — I mean, your mum’s — perfect candidate.” Jongdae added.

“Fusion meal.” Chanyeol smiled to himself before leaning closer to Kyungsoo to say, “I like that.”

 

The hot breath he felt from Chanyeol gave him goose bumps from top to bottom. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his idiot best friends were hiding their stupid smile behind their palm. Baekhyun, who realized the glare from Kyungsoo, nudged Jongdae at the stomach, signalling him to stop smiling even though he himself have not wipe his smile off.

 

A few minutes later, the other team members began to enter the classroom. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae decided to sit on the desks with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo on the chairs. The others followed them and sat near to the four guys, creating a small circle. Kibum, who was the last one to arrive as he just finished his thesis consultation with his supervisor, immediately apologized to the group and took a seat beside Minho. Joonmyeon, who was voted as the team leader, stood at the middle of the circle and began the meeting.

 

"So, hello, everyone. Thank you for coming despite of your packed schedule." Joonmyeon started the introduction. "Let's not waste our time. So, anyone have any idea what event we could organize in a short period?"

 

Chanyeol raised his hand.

 

"Yes, Chanyeol?"

"As we all know, there are a lot of homeless people here in Seoul, especially in Seoul Station. So, I know a few people from volunteers group like PLUR — which stands for Peace, Love, Unity and Respect — and Nanum Community Soup Kitchen. They served food to the homeless and give free haircuts, counselling and other cool stuff every month. If we want to do this, we just have to register as volunteers. I could ask them if we could do it as our event and maybe do some other activities with the homeless people."

"That's a great idea, Chanyeol. Thank you." Joonmyeon smiled. "Any other thoughts?"

"I think it's a cool idea. Soup kitchen is a trend around the world and the media will be interested to do media coverage for our event. Extra points for our marks too." Kibum gave his opinion. "I know a few media outlets who could help us to do the media coverage."

 

The others nodded enthusiastically to their teammates' ideas. For Kyungsoo himself, volunteering for the homeless people is a very good idea. A noble one, he might add. Although he never do the activity himself, he read about this 'soup kitchen' thing in the social media. It is a hard work, to cook and to serve the homeless without getting any reward. But Kyungsoo thought all the sweats will be worth it when they could make less fortunate people to be well fed with nutrients.

 

"How about other ideas? Let's prepare for two more activities. If Mr. Zhang didn't approve one, at least we'll have back up plans." Joonmyeon suggested.

 

After they finished discussing two other possible activities — Minho suggested to volunteer at Angel House, a house for disabled people in Goyang, Gyeonggi Province and Taemin shared his experience as Global Village volunteer at Itaewon-Hannam Global Village Center —, they began to discuss for the rest of the team's organization chart. They have decided on the secretary (Jinki), treasurer (Jonghyun), logistics (Minho), media relations (Kibum) and design (Taemin). Now, only the four remaining members who have not assigned to any position.

 

"We need sponsors. So, who could do that from any of you four?"

"Baekhyun and I could do that. We're handling sponsors for our FYP. We could include our program too." Jongdae volunteered.

 

Joonmyeon beamed at those two; appreciating them for volunteering one of the hardest task in organizing a program. Jinki jotted down their names in his notebook.

 

"What else do we need, Jinki?" Joonmyeon asked his secretary.

"Human resources. We need to contact all the volunteering team. They could help Baekhyun and Jongdae with sponsors too. Basically, they'll work closely with the organization."

"I see." Joonmyeon looked at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. "Can both of you work together? It will be a hard work if only one of you do the job."

 

Work together? With Chanyeol? With the tall hot guy? Kyungsoo felt nauseous. He is excited to work together with his crush, he is not going to lie. But to spend his time with Chanyeol only, he felt nervous. What if he does something wrong, stupid, silly or anything that could make Chanyeol labels him as an idiot and avoid for the rest of his life, which could lead to the dream to marry Chanyeol and raise cute babies with him be destroyed?

 

Okay, maybe he was overreacting over this.

 

Not that he ever dreamt about marrying Chanyeol and raise cute babies with him, but still.

 

It is a nice thought, though.

 

But still, spending time with Chanyeol until the end of this semester could lead Kyungsoo to a lot of possibilities, positive and negative. Not to mention Baekhyun and Jongdae will have the time of their life, teasing him about him and Chanyeol. He could sensed that Jongdae’s volunteer to work together with his partner-in-crime for sponsors have a hidden motive. That stupid best friend of him knew he will feel fidgety working around his crush, which will make his life miserable (but happy too, he could not deny) and both of them just love it to witness that.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Joonmyeon’s voice cracked his thoughts.

“Uh...”

“Yanno, he would love to work with Chanyeol. Right, Soo?” Jongdae chipped in.

“Uh...”

“That’s settled, then. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo...” Jinki wrote down their names on the list. “Human resources.”

“We’ll have a good time together. I will do my best to work well with you.” Chanyeol said to Kyungsoo enthusiastically.

“Oh, hell yes he will have a very good time spending all day long with you for the rest of this semester. Right, Jongdae?” Baekhyun said after holding Kyungsoo by the shoulder.

“Oh, yes.” Jongdae circled the other side of Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo made a mental note.

 

1\. He needs to wrestle the life out of these two when they get home.

2\. He needs to find new more mature, more reliable, more smart friends.

 

***

 

"You have very nice bunch of best friends, you know."

 

Kyungsoo smirked a little without glancing at Chanyeol, who was walking beside him. It was 11am on a Saturday and they are on their way to meet one of the staff of PLUR — Mr. Zhang actually had a tear on his eye when he heard their ideas for the charity program; probably he felt touched knowing there are bunch of students who actually care about the unfortunate people — at a place where Chanyeol had booked for them. Kyungsoo did not know where the place is, so he just followed his tall (and hot) friend.

 

"Those rapscallions could give you a double headache with their mischievousness, but they could be nice when they want to." Kyungsoo stated. "They are the ones who have never left me since high school."

“Wow. You guys must be really close then.”

 

Kyungsoo just listened quietly to Chanyeol’s ranting about him not having his childhood best friend with him together for their university phase — Kim Jong-something, he did not really listen because boy he got distracted by the way Chanyeol’s lips move and it took all his willpower not to jump to the tall guy and kiss the life out of him. He liked the fact that they were on their own two feet, going to the wherever they are going right now instead of by car because he can talk — or listen — to Chanyeol more. He liked Chanyeol's deep and sexy voice, talking — now he was talking about the pets he had during his childhood phase (see? He listened!). He wondered how Chanyeol will sound like in...

 

"Kyungsoo!"

 

Kyungsoo stopped on his tracks right after he heard Chanyeol cried his name.

 

Which he felt really, really thankful.

 

Because if it was not because of Chanyeol, he might had run into a pole.

 

' _Thank you, Heavenly Lord. Thank you, Jesus Christ._ ’

 

Kyungsoo silently chanting his gratitude to the Lord for saving him from eternal humiliation in front of his crush. He, then, turned back to his tall hot friend who was looking very worried. It will be a lie if he did not screamed — internally, though — ' _aww..._ ’ looking at Chanyeol’s worried face.

 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked.

“Uh...” Kyungsoo started. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was thinking about my assignments.”

“Oh. Okay.” Chanyeol ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair, which made the latter’s soul went away for a moment. “We’re here, by the way.”

 

Both of them passed the entrance of the cafe. Kyungsoo immediately felt cosy when he sat down at the table near to the window and Chanyeol took the seat across him. The atmosphere of the cafe was what attracting Kyungsoo the most. He enjoyed the light music played at the background, the smell of the coffee woke him up from the daze he had from looking at the tall hot guy — oh fuck, he needs to stop to call Chanyeol that — earlier.

 

A waiter who guided them to the table quickly took their order before ran to the kitchen to shout out the order. Both of them were talking about everything when someone surprised Chanyeol from behind.

 

"Channie!"

 

Kyungsoo's ear twitched when he heard the nickname. Okay. Who is this lady? Oh, and excuse me, hands off the man's shoulder, girl. Back off. He wanted to scream that to the girl, who was now happily talking to Chanyeol who shared the same enthusiast. What stopped him was him remembering that he was in no place to feel jealous or irritated or anything that could lead him to kill the girl.

 

"You haven't come to the soup kitchen for a very long time, you little brat. Where were you? Alaska?"

"I'm sorry, noona. Had a lot of stuff to do. I'm a semester away from internship and thesis began to suck the life out of me." Chanyeol pouted. "So, that's why I skipped my other activity."

 

Kyungsoo did not meant to interrupt — he can feel his inner-self rolled his eyes and coughed 'denial!' — but as he saw the two people in front of him kinda did not realized his existence, he cleared his throat quite loudly. Chanyeol who was talking about his book project immediately turned to Kyungsoo and slapped his forehead.

 

"Oh, shoot. My bad, Soo. Noona, this is Kyungsoo, my partner—" Kyungsoo swore to his soul he did not screamed internally! "—for this charity project. Soo, this is Sooyoung noona, the one who will help us for the project."

"Awww aren't you a little cutie pie?" Sooyoung cooed at Kyungsoo before glaring at Chanyeol. "And you. You are one confident giant. Who say anything about helping you? I'm just here because you said you will treat me red velvet cake."

 

Kyungsoo felt his whole body frozen. So, he sacrificed his precious sleep and had to have a temporary break-up with his comfortable and cosy bed on Saturday morning for nothing. He almost ran into a pole, he almost had the most embarrassing moment of his entire 22-years old life in front of the potential father of his children in the future, for absolutely nothing? All his effort to wake up tomorrow felt like —

 

"Holy crap! You should mirror your faces, kids! I could do a bunch of memes out of it!" Sooyoung sat down beside Chanyeol.

"Noona, don't ever do that again!" Chanyeol whined.

"Oh God. My tummy hurts." Sooyoung tried hard to get her regular breathing again. "No worries, boys. Your noona is here, coming to the rescue!"

 

Kyungsoo tried to get his breath back on track after that almost-soul-sucking-and-near-death experience. He felt a pat on his knee before looking at in front of him and saw Chanyeol's worried face. He wondered how long Chanyeol's arm is, how can he reached Kyungsoo's knee when the table between them is huge. He saw Chanyeol's eyes were like asking 'you okay there, buddy?'. He just smiled towards Chanyeol, signalling he was okay. Although the pat on the knee made his heart beating like how a possessed percussionist will bang his drums.

 

"Okay. Jokes aside now. I promise. What can I do to help you boys?"

 

They began to seriously discuss on the project which will be held nine weeks from now. They showed the proposal, which was approved by the university on Thursday, to Sooyoung. She went through the 24-pages proposal, jotting down which one her side could help. The two boys pointing out which ones are important to be done too. After a two-hours of discussion and a few drinks in between, Sooyoung have gathered all the important stuff to be shown to the leader of PLUR and she raised from her seat to walk out.

 

"Thank you so much, noona. We owe you one."

"Oh, you owe me one big, huge, humongous favour, Park Chanyeol."

"I really don't like how that sounds."

"No worries, kid. I won't ask for anything bad."

 

Kyungsoo just watched how the two bickered like how siblings will. It took all his nerves not to glare and gather his non-existing laser eyes super power to burn Sooyoung's hands which was roughly patting Chanyeol's shoulder.

 

"You better look after Chanyeol while in public, Kyungsoo-ah. This kid couldn't be let out into the wild without getting into trouble."

"Hey, I've been a good boy throughout the program okay? And I've been a good friend too. Right Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol turned towards the smaller.

"Uh..."

"See?! That means yes!"

"Oh please, you're being delusional. This angel right here didn't say a single word from your sentence."

"Did not!"

"Shut up. You're an embarrassment."

 

The tallest pouted and excused himself to go to the gents. After laughing her head off, Sooyoung pulled Kyungsoo into a tight bear hug. As much as he tried to hate her for excessive skinship with Chanyeol, he did not have the heart to do so. Sooyoung have been nothing but being nice to him for the past two hours despite of them just getting to know each other. She also has been nice towards him during the discussion. Letting him taste her red velvet cake, asking him about his family, his interests in volunteerism. She even tried to make him engaged in the discussion too. Probably she could sensed that Kyungsoo does not speak in public or in a discussion so much. Asking his opinion on Chanyeol's suggestion to give the homeless a free haircut, asking his idea for any side events. He awkwardly hugged the girl back.

 

"He's cute right?" Sooyoung whispered to his ear.

"Huh?"

 

Kyungsoo pulled back — a little too quick — from the hug and looked at the amused-face Sooyoung. She closed the distance between them and her face was right in front of Kyungsoo's. They were too close people might think they were kissing if they looked from some certain angle.

 

"You have a crush on him, right?"

"Huh?"

"You. Crush. Chanyeol."

"Uh..."

"You are so cute. Do you know that?"

 

Kyungsoo blushed on the compliment. This is not the first time Sooyoung pointing out the "cute" thing but he still felt shy. Not that he never got the compliment from anyone before, but still.

 

"You reminded me of my boyfriend."

"What?"

"I ain't speaking Latin, Kyungsoo." Sooyoung cheekily said.

"N...no, no." Kyungsoo stuttered. "I...I mean, y-you have a boy-boyfriend already?"

"Yes, sweetie. Too bad he's not here. He's somewhere in LA, dancing his hot ass on Hollywood stage."

"Oh."

"Yup. So, don't worry too much for me taking Chanyeol away from you. Even if I don't have one, I don't want him like that. He's like my little brother."

"I didn't—"

"Deny it all you want, Soo." She caressed Kyungsoo's lovingly. "I felt you burning in jealousy whenever I touched Chanyeol. I was afraid I will be charred to death if I ever made eye contact with you."

"Uh..."

"Don't worry, Kyungsoo. Noona will help you during the day okay?"

"Oh, y-you don't have to."

"Don't have to what?"

 

Both Sooyoung and Kyungsoo jumped at the deep voice who interrupted the noona-dongsaeng pact. Chanyeol was a little startled looking at his two favourite people on Earth.

 

"You. Scared. The. Shit. Out. Of. Me." Sooyoung gritted out.

"I was just asking." Chanyeol pouted. "What were you talking about anyways? Did you tell him about the embarrassing thing I did at the kitchen last month?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, Kyungsoo, let me tell you—"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Noona, bye, noona!"

"I haven't said anything!"

"Bye, noona!"

"Uhh party pooper." Sooyoung trotted away. "Bye, boys!"

 

Chanyeol waved to Sooyoung until she was out of sight. He, then, turned to face Kyungsoo, who was still blushing because the fact that his crush on Chanyeol was obvious on Sooyoung's eyes. However, Chanyeol did not noticed the pink tint on the smaller's chubby cheeks.

 

"Ready to go home?"

"Uh... Yeah. Sure."

 

Chanyeol was puzzled by Kyungsoo's odd act of not showing that beautiful face of his. He decided to bend a little to see if Kyungsoo was hiding something. He crouched down a little and saw the faint blush on Kyungsoo's cheeks.

 

"Did that crazy woman tell you anything?" Chanyeol questioned while still bending down.

 

Kyungsoo just shook his head. Chanyeol, who was not satisfied yet, pushed the smaller to answer him.

 

"Soo, what's wrong?"

 

Deciding not to reveal anything, Kyungsoo let his eyes wondered everywhere but Chanyeol. He was thinking his escape plan silently while eyeing everywhere until something entered his sight. Kyungsoo's eyes became wider, which was noticed by Chanyeol. The taller felt worried looking at Kyungsoo, afraid to the fact the doe-eyed boy will lose his eyeballs in such a young age.

 

"Um—" Kyungsoo did not know how to begin.

"Hm? What is it, Soo?"

"I don't know how to say it."

"It's just me, Kyungsoo. Say it."

 

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo looked up to Chanyeol.

 

"Your fly's open."

 

***

 

The next day, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo brought all their laptops, two-ring files and pencil cases and gathered at Starbucks for brunch and study session. Although they just finished their third week of academic session, the amount of assignments given to them were no joke. Not to mention the three events they have to organize. And that fucking thesis. It was a miracle none of them mention about dropping out. They were writing their Asian Politics notes when Baekhyun's iPhone 6s beside his warm hazelnut latte rang, making the brunette almost threw his Pilot pen.

 

"Hello. This is Byun Baekhyun. Ah, yes, Mr. Choi. How are you, sir? Oh. That's good. I'm good. Just doing my assignment. No, no, no. It's okay, sir. I'm glad you called me back. Now, regarding the idea you gave me last week—"

 

Baekhyun just pointed out to his stuff and gave ' _look after it_ ' gaze to his two best friends before heading outside with a pen and his " **Do Not Touch Or You'll Face My Diva Wrath** " notebook.

 

"Who's Mr. Choi?"

"Mr. Choi Siwon. He's one of the sponsors who is interested to supply some blankets for the homeless."

"What's the catch?"

"His logo at the banner."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

 

Kyungsoo nodded listening to Jongdae's answer before going back to his notes on antigovernment ideologies. However, he was just about to add "nihilism" on the mind-map he had done for the particular topic before Jongdae decided to put down his pen and pushed his half-written notes on politic ideologies away to rest for awhile.

 

"So..."

 

Kyungsoo looked up from his notes. Knowing the tone, he really did not like where this might be going.

 

"How's the meeting yesterday? You didn't give us the deets."

"The team meeting's tomorrow, Jongdae. You can hear it tomorrow."

"I don't even fucking care about our project. No, I do care. But I know you guys will do well for that." Jongdae enthusiastically said. "What I meant is you hanging out with Chanyeol."

"Nothing interesting happened, if that was what you're wondering. We just have a meeting with PLUR and that's it."

"That's it?"

"We communicate just for the project, Dae. What, you were thinking we'll exchange our interests in life and fuck at the end of the day?"

"Who fucks who?"

 

Kyungsoo felt his soul just went out to the heaven when he heard that fucking deep sex voice right beside his ear. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Baekhyun and Jongdae — being worthless best friends who did not tell their best friend his crush was behind him — hiding their faces, laughing behind Baekhyun's ring file. He turned his head to find Chanyeol's face, just a few inches separate them, smiling at him. That stupid, brilliant, goofy smile.

 

"Hi, Soo."

 

Stop whispering to me, you sexy motherfucking beast. Kyungsoo silently whimpered in his mind, praying Chanyeol will give at least, one mile distance, between them so that he will not listen to Kyungsoo's rapid heartbeat and see his blushing face. Like he could read Kyungsoo's mind, Chanyeol backed off and immediately took a seat beside the smaller.

 

"Uh...hi? Hi! Hi, Chanyeol! Hi!"

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae, again, covering their face — Jongdae's file this time — and laughed like idiots they were after Kyungsoo greeted Chanyeol back with his cracked CD voice. Kyungsoo felt so embarrassed right now he actually prayed a barista will accidently blow up the coffee machine and let Kyungsoo burn to death. Decided to ignore his best friends, he faced Chanyeol, who was currently turning on his own laptop. He was about to ask something between 'what are you doing here?' and 'just arrived?' before Chanyeol beat him from doing so.

 

"I was on my way to the library when I saw Baekhyun outside just now. He invited me to hang out and do work with you guys."

"Oh." Kyungsoo nodded dumbly. "You didn't buy anything."

"Nahh, I'll get something later."

 

Kyungsoo just nodded and tried to continue his work on his notes. He tried hard to ignore Baekhyun and Jongdae whispering whatnot with each other. Suddenly, his best friends raised from their seats and reached for their wallet in their backpack.

 

"Gimme your order, Chanyeol. Me and Baekkie want to order something."

"Espresso Frappuccino. Venti." Chanyeol pulled out his wallet and gave the cash to Jongdae. "Thanks Jongdae."

"My pleasure. Take care of our Kyungie for awhile okay?" Jongdae winked at Chanyeol.

"I won't let this angel out of my sight." Chanyeol smiled fondly at a very blushing Kyungsoo.

 

At the counter, Baekhyun and Jongdae internally cooed at both of their friends sitting side by side, finishing whatever assignment they were doing. Although they felt the murderous aura from Kyungsoo from where they were currently standing, they just ignored it and continued to fanboy over who they called Chansoo now.

 

Meanwhile, at the very, very silent table for four, Kyungsoo tried so hard to concentrate on his Asian Politics' notes but his eyes kept on glancing at Chanyeol, who was focusing on his laptop's screen, doing God knows what. He mentally groaned when he saw his best friends were at the end of the very long ordering queue, which means it will take a very long time for them to get to order. Which means he will have to communicate with his tall hot friend. Which means this could lead him embarrassing himself in front of the potential husband of his. Which means this could lead him to his slow and painful death. Which means—

 

"Kyungsoo!"

 

A clap right in front of his face snapped Kyungsoo out of his ridiculous daydream. He rapidly blinked his eyes and looked at Chanyeol. The poor guy looked a little pale. Kyungsoo had no idea what he did to make Chanyeol looked like that.

 

"I thought you were possessed or something. I called you like a billion times but you won't budge. Even our neighbouring tables starting to look concerned."

 

Kyungsoo felt like murdering himself with the fork on his plate of Belgian waffle. He just embarrassed himself in front of Chanyeol again. He was cursing his own stupidity when he felt a hand cupped his cheek. He raised his gaze and found a very worried looking Chanyeol staring at him.

 

"You're burning, Soo. Are you having a fever?"

"Uhh..." Kyungsoo just looked blankly at Chanyeol. "Yeah— NO! I mean, no. I'm fine. Probably I just need a break. Asian Politics drained me out."

"Oh I know how you feel. I literally cried when I was out of my first Asian Politics' lecture. That damn thing is so hard. And it was only the introduction part!" Chanyeol dramatically claimed.

"Uhh... Yeah. Right."

"You should rest for awhile." Chanyeol closed Kyungsoo's notebook and scooted his chair closer to Kyungsoo's. "Here."

"Huh?"

"Lean on me. Rest your eyes for awhile."

"Uhh... I'm cool. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna snooze for awhile okay? Wake me up in like five minutes."

"Okay. If you still not feeling well, tell me okay? I'll send you home."

"Oh. Uh...you don't have to—"

"I insist."

 

Chanyeol caressed his cheek with his warm palm, making Kyungsoo's cheek felt warmer than before. The taller then gently guided his head to the table, making him as comfortable as possible to sleep on a hard table full with notes.

 

"Sleep okay? I'll wake up you in five minutes."

 

Kyungsoo felt shivers down to his spine, hearing to Chanyeol's whisper and feeling his hot breathe. He saw the taller had went back to work on his laptop. He tried to breathe in regular pace. It was a good thing his face was currently not facing Chanyeol or the taller will see his red face. Before he could close his eyes, he heard his phone ping-ed twice. He slowly pulled his Samsung from the bottom of the mountains of notes.

 

**baek**

_nice blusher. didnt know u wear 1. is dat revlon? or maybelline?_

11:04am

 

**dae**

_awww_ _i was bout 2 ask u if his guns r as well as it look when we get home_

11:04am

 

Kyungsoo felt he really need to launch the "I Desperately Need New Friends" plan.

 

***

 

' _I can't believe I'm doing this._ '

 

If Kyungsoo can convert whatever in his mind right now into audio, the whole world will hear him screaming. The whole world will hear him shouting inside his mind.

 

'Seriously, Do Kyungsoo. What the fuck are you doing here?'

 

He was still thinking what the hell he was doing in front of Park Chanyeol's apartment.

 

It was 1pm and it was only one hour after he got back from progress meeting with Sooyoung and an additional PLUR staff, Kim Ryeowook, who he might have really attached to despite of the short meeting — he probably just missing his older brother but whatever. He still clearly remembered what happened.

 

_"You know what? Let's just cut this meeting short."_

_"Why?"_

_"I never see you this fidgety. Well, we haven't know each other that long, but from what I see, you are not that kind of type who moves around. Not like that tall yoda brat."_

_"Oh."_

_"We'll wrap up the meeting now, okay? You already presented all the progress happened for the past five weeks, yes?"_

_"Yes, noona."_

_"Okay. Then we'll stop here."_

_"But..."_

_"It's okay, Kyungsoo-ah. We got all we need to tell our boss." Ryeowook cut him. "Go look after him okay? Tell him I'll smack his ass if he didn't get well soon. You need him for this project, right?"_

 

He just nodded when the older two insisted to cut the meeting shorter.

 

**chanyeol**

_high fever. cant meet sooyoung noona w/ u. im sorry :(_

9:03am

 

Kyungsoo received the text message just when he finished styling up his boring brown hair. He should have pouted when he knew Chanyeol could not make it. He should have pouted more when his effort to look good in front of Chanyeol today — white shirt with polka dots and dark blue skinny jeans — had went down deep into the drain.

 

However, he did not feel any of that.

 

He was more worried.

 

Worried of a happy virus, a very enthusiastic 22 years old person with the soul of five years old having a high fever.

 

And now, here he is, standing in front of Chanyeol's apartment, with a thermos in his hand, filled with chicken porridge he did not realized he had cooked until his asshole best friends teased him for being a good housewife for Chanyeol.

 

What if Chanyeol think him as a freak for coming to his house without telling him?

What if Chanyeol think him as a stalker and report him to the CIA, FBI or all those guys in CSI?

What if Chanyeol think him as a weirdo and push him off this 11th floor?

What if Chanyeol think he put love potion in the porridge?

What if Chanyeol...

 

_Oh, fuck everything on Earth and Milky Way!_

 

Kyungsoo timidly knocked on the door. He waited for a minute before knocking the door a little harder. He jumped a little when a blonde-haired, emotionless dude opened the door. Kyungsoo was about to open his mouth and ask about Chanyeol and pass the thermos to the dude and probably run away to anywhere out of Asia — Madagascar is far enough right? — before the door slammed shut.

 

Right on his face.

 

Before he could curse out loud about being a human being and a nice friend, visiting his sick friend and how unfair he was being treated like that, the door was opened wide again and the previous dude leaned on the doorframe, looking (read: trying hard) handsome.

 

"So..." the dude started while flipping his blonde hair. "What good deed did I do for God to bless me with someone pretty like you in this beautiful late noon?"

"Uh..."

"Speechless for having someone as hot as me talking to you? Oh, you are blessed, babe."

"Umm..."

 

Before the dude in front of him vomited all the lame pick-up lines around the world, a hand appeared behind the dude's head and grabbed a handful of his hair backwards.

 

"Sehun-ah, how many times should I told you not to scare away Jongin? Have some mercy on that poor soul will ya?"

"This one is much prettier than Jongin, man."

 

The owner of the other voice appeared from the dude — Sehun — and Kyungsoo having a mild panic attack now. Chanyeol, who was only wearing his X-Men boxer and black tank top and that stupid cute bed hair, was looking as shock as him and his cute frown making Kyungsoo just want to jump on the taller and kiss the frown away. But of course, he has his own sense of good behaviour.

 

"Hi, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo let that out instead of 'uh...' which he really proud of.

"Hi, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol rubbed his hair. "How do you know I live here?"

"Sooyoung noona told me where you lived."

"Oh." Chanyeol said. "How's the meeting?"

"Just usual meeting. I'll tell you and the rest of the team on Monday. You don't have to worry about it. I took care of it. I'm just here to pass you this." Kyungsoo passed the thermos to Chanyeol which the latter happily accepted.

"Whatchu got for me here?"

"Chicken porridge. It's good for someone who had fever like you."

"Oh, thank you so much."

"Uh... Yeah. Sure. No problem."

 

Kyungsoo unconsciously played with his intertwined fingers and rubbed his shoes against the floor creating squeaks he did not realized. Chanyeol, on the other hand, just broadly smiled at Kyungsoo while professionally hiding his giddiness from getting food from his crush. But, of course, all this fluff and cute scene should be ruined by an asshole.

 

"So, Soo baby, wanna come in and have a chit chat with this handsome person? I would like to get to know Chanyeol's friend." Sehun asked in flirty tone.

 

Kyungsoo felt his face was on fire when he heard Sehun's invitation and the disgusting nickname. Chanyeol, on the other hand, felt like throwing his stupid roommate from this 11th floor and banish him from South Korea.

 

"Uh...I-I gotta g-go." Kyungsoo stuttered out. "Got lots of work to do."

"Awww but you're gonna come back right?"

"With that attitude of yours, Oh Sehun, no one will come to our apartment again."

"Hey, my charms will lure people here, okay? You're just jealous you don't have this kind of charm, Park."

"This is why Jongin is not interested in you, Oh."

"Hey I'm not the one with the loud voice!"

"I'm not the one who voice out dirty thoughts!"

"I'm not the one who laugh at everything breathing!"

"I'm not the one with lame pick-up lines!"

 

' _It's probably the best time for me to leave._ ' Kyungsoo thought to himself

 

Kyungsoo quietly walked backward towards the elevator while the two lads at the door still bickering about God knows what without realizing their guest had found the way out himself.

 

***

 

"Soo."

"Shut up, Byun."

"Soo~ I knotted this tie too tight~"

 

Kyungsoo remembered watching movies when the woman who had her water broken practiced this kind of breathing. He copied what the woman did before he use hapkido against his master.

 

It was currently Week 12 and the day of corporate event has finally came. A huge banner of "Young Leaders Talk: Find Your Voice!" swayed along with the gentle wind in front of the Grand Hall — Mr Zhang, again, having an emotional moment when Minho and Chanyeol (the perks of having a twin tower as classmates) were hanging the banner just now. Everything was already in position now. Another two hours before the talk will start and Kyungsoo and the rest of his classmates were in the gents, preparing themselves as corporate-y as they can.

 

"Do Kyungsoo~ Help your bro here~ Me is dying with me stupid tie~"

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes while cuffing his white shirt dress. Baekhyun could be as dramatic as fuck when he wants to. It took all his willpower and brotherhood spirit to prevent himself kicking Baekhyun at where the sun will not shine.

 

"Come here you whiny motherfucker."

 

Kyungsoo was pulling his best friend towards him by the collar when one of the toilet stall was opened and a very good looking Kim Jongdae appeared to his field of vision. His best friend was donning a black shirt with the arms folded up to his elbow. He could see Baekhyun in front of him had his eyes on the brown-haired guy and swallowed his saliva from the reflection. He tugged Baekhyun's white tie — who he had done tweaking — to prevent Baekhyun from eye-raping their best friend. And to annoy him, of course. The choking Baekhyun attracted Jongdae from paying attention in styling his hair to saving his best friend from young death.

 

"A tie?" Jongdae commented when Baekhyun had stopped choking. "Seriously, Baek? You looked better without it though."

"Oh..." Baekhyun scratched behind his ear. "Okay then."

 

Although Kyungsoo had the urge to slap the life out Baekhyun for pulling off the tie — the one Kyungsoo tied for him before without getting a 'thank you' after that —, he had to smile at the affection between his best friends. He could felt the chemistry between the two — and he was not talking about the best friend kinda chemistry, no! — and he was about to tease the two when another click echoed throughout the toilet.

 

Walking out of one of the toilet stall was a perfect looking Park Chanyeol, with a perfectly pressed white dress shirt, black slacks and a pair of dark blue suede loafers. Kyungsoo felt a little dizzy, feeling as if all the air in his system and this toilet had been sucked out. He has this strong desire to knock Chanyeol out and drag his unconscious body to a museum, so he could preserve this perfect creation of the Almighty.

 

But, of course, the sun will not always shines.

 

Kyungsoo yelped when he felt someone knocked on his forehead, twice. He, while soothing his aching forehead, turned to the culprit behind the attack and saw Baekhyun glared at him while silently mouthing 'revenge, you asshole!' to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, who was oblivious towards the attack by Baekhyun, shuffled towards Kyungsoo and gently rubbed his forehead.

 

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Uh..."

"Nothing. He just got a headache." Baekhyun interrupted.

"Huh? You're not feeling well?" Chanyeol sounded concern. "Wanna go lie down for awhile? We still have two hours."

"He just got a glimpse of heaven." Jongdae chirped in. "That's why he felt blinded and caused minor headache."

 

Chanyeol looked a little blur, looking back and forth from a little red Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and Jongdae. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, silently creating an outline for "Operation KO" for his targets who already raced out of the comfort room. He just gave a little smile to his tall hot friend before exiting as well.

 

Chanyeol just...

 

"Um...okay?"

 

***

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Wow. That was my reward for sacrificing my free Friday when I could go home or just sleep the whole day after staying up studying Communication Audit to support my best friend for his class' program?"

"Fine. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Asshole."

 

Chanyeol felt blood drained out of his system when he saw Sehun merrily laughing with his classmates in the Grand Hall after he came back from the gents. What made him pissed off, though, was Sehun's arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder. He wanted to grab Sehun and stab him while screaming ' _Mine! Mine! Mine!_ ' but someone hummed behind him, making him jump, at least, two meters high. He looked behind to see Jongdae grinning at him.

 

"I can feel your jealousy from six kilometres away."

"You're not even out of this hall when I came in and it's not even 100 metres."

"Whatever." Jongdae rolled his eyes. "So, what got your dick in twist?"

"I did not... What does that mean?!" Chanyeol whispered.

"If you are Cyclops, I'm 100% sure Sehun's arm — or his whole body — already turn into dust by now."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh, please, dude. Ever since Sehun started to hang with us, you've been glaring at Sehun most of the time."

 

Chanyeol could not denied the fact he got a teeny tiny little green monster grown in him when Sehun asked about Kyungsoo a lot when the smaller sent the super delicious Gordon-Ramsay-you-got-a-challenger chicken porridge when he was sick. The monster grown bigger when Sehun asked him if he could follow Chanyeol to do his charity program work. He even volunteered to help to pack the SOS kit for the homeless. Chanyeol knew Sehun since their diaper days. Sehun is a lazy asshole who have zero interest in charity work. However, ever since Kyungsoo welcomed him in his small circle of friends, Sehun turned into the most charitable youth in South Korea. And he pretty sure Sehun added 'charity work' among his interests in his Facebook profile. Even Kyungsoo said Sehun is a nice person and Chanyeol had to pretend he had a cough fit instead of gag.

 

Sehun is a nice person, Chanyeol could not deny, but he can be evil if he wants to.

 

"Better make a move, dude." Jongdae crashed his thoughts.

"He did not like me like that."

"Oh, man. You have no idea."

 

Jongdae patted his shoulder before making a beeline towards Baekhyun, leaving a blur Chanyeol at the entrance. Before the tall guy could even try to digest the meaning behind Jongdae's words, Amber came beside him screaming, '15 minutes before we get the ball rolling, guys!'.

 

***

 

Another roar burst in the Grand Hall. Mr. Park Jinyoung, the guest lecturer for the talk, wiped a proud tear of his wrinkled eye while walking towards the student in front of the hall.

 

"See? Good job you did there, Joohyun-ah!" Mr. Park patted the girl's shoulder. "See how you could do better in talking while standing in one and one only place! Give a big hand for this girl here, people! Come on!"

 

Kyungsoo and the rest of the talk's participants clapped loudly for his equally-shy-as-him classmate. It was only one hour since the talk started but Kyungsoo had fun. He watched some of his classmates spoke with full of poise and confidence in front of the audience. He wanted to try it to albeit his shyness speaking in front of a crowd but Mr. Park did not picked him yet to be next speaker. Beside him, Baekhyun and Jongdae quietly discussed the topic they will talk about if they were chosen to speak in front. To his right, Chanyeol just quietly enjoyed the guest lecturer talking about another tips to be a good public speaker at the front.

 

"All you have to make sure is you have the topic inside your head, spread your wings and just fly to the high sky!" Mr. Park said while spreading his arms.

 

Kyungsoo heard a chuckle behind him.

 

"He looked like he will be brought up to the sky, don't you think so, Soo?"

 

Kyungsoo turned his head a little to the right and saw Sehun's face dangerously close to his own. The blonde let out another deep chuckle which made him blushed more. He did not want to remember a similar chuckle a certain grey-haired dude have but he could not help but to blush more to the fact. Sehun gave out a smirk before retreating back to his seat.

 

"So, who wants to try next?"

 

Everyone, including Kyungsoo, began to raise their hands, hoping themselves to be pick.

 

"Oh my. Good Lord. Okay, how should I choose?" Mr. Park rubbed his chin while running his eyes all over the raised hands. "Okay, how about the boys? How about you, Mr. Grey Hair?"

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae immediately screamed their lungs out, giving moral support — or, mocking? — to their friend as Chanyeol raised himself from his seat beside Kyungsoo and walked confidently to the front. He introduced himself before confidently proceeding to the topic he wanted to talk about.

 

"I'm in love with this person." Chanyeol calmly started with his arms wide open. "I spent so much time with this person, I didn't realize it has been twelve whole weeks since the first time I met this person. This person has such an amazing personality. This person cook very well, very well my fever is gone the moment this person's chicken porridge got into my mouth. Although this person is a shy person, I think it's a cute personality. You know, it's cute when you see someone blush. This person blush a lot and this natural blush is much more prettier than the blusher I've seen my noona wears. If I lose my self control, I might kiss this person's cheeks. I want to tell you guys this person's whole personality, but it might take a very, very long time. All in all, I want to love this person, I want to protect this person, I want to kiss this person, I want this person all my life. I just want this person and this person only. Thank you."

 

Another round of screaming in the Grand Hall roared, it even attracted the outsiders to see what could the screaming.

 

"Woah woah woah! Will you look at that, ladies and gentlemen? Our Mr. Park Chanyeol had the confidence to confess! Oh Lord. This is so beautiful." Mr. Park cried a little. "Thank you for sharing with us, Chanyeol-ah! I hope you will get this person to love you back!"

 

Chanyeol bowed 90 degrees to the crowd before going back to his seat. However, he felt shocked when he saw the seat beside him — the seat Kyungsoo occupied before — and Sehun's seat were empty. He immediately ran outside before Baekhyun and Jongdae could stopped him. However, he regretted his action when he found both Sehun and Kyungsoo near the comfort room.

 

Sehun was hugging a crying Kyungsoo tight.

 

Was he too late?

 

***

 

If he could choose one emotion which could conclude what his feeling was, it was confused.

 

Park Chanyeol was confused with one named Do Kyungsoo.

 

Was it a mistake? Indirectly confessed his feelings during the talk?

 

He threw a longing look on the smaller who was neatly placing the food on the table with Sooyoung. It was 8pm and the 'SOS 4 Streets' program has two more hours before starting. After thirteen week of meticulous planning, finally they will execute what they had in plan. He himself was currently helping Ryeowook folding the blankets which will be given to the homeless.

 

"You're okay, Chanyeol?" Ryeowook asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, hyung."

"Is it about Kyungsoo?"

 

Shocked was a small part of his emotion right now. He was more like having his heart burst into a thousand pieces.

 

"How—?

"Your eyes said everything. You've been holding the same blanket and looking at Kyungsoo for the past ten minutes."

"Oh." He started to fold the forgotten blanket. "I'm sorry, hyung."

 

Ryeowook just eyed the younger and ruffled his head; saying it was not a problem. Chanyeol went back to doing whatever — folding blankets — he was supposed to be doing. Again, he tried to make eye contact with his crush but again, the smaller just focused on his work on arranging the food. With that, Chanyeol just went on with his neglected work.

 

Once they both finished with the blankets, Chanyeol transferred the neatly stacked items to the distribution booth. In the booth, Minho, Joohyun and Soojung already on standby with ten huge baskets.

 

"Anything else I could do, Minho?" Chanyeol asked once they finished filling the baskets with blankets.

"That's all for now, Chanyeol. Thank you." Minho patted Chanyeol's shoulder. "Go and have a rest first. You've been working since morning."

 

Although Chanyeol wanted more work to distract him from thinking about Kyungsoo, his aching body screamed at him 'give us a rest will ya?!'. Chanyeol waved to the distribution booth's crew and walked slowly towards the big tent where all his classmates gather to chill, eat and quick briefing. He took his tall bottle of water and gulped a good amount of it after sitting beside Sehun — he was bored at home, so he decided to come and help.

 

"You looked like a kicked puppy." Sehun elbowed his side. "Still not talking to Kyungsoo?"

"I want to. But every time I tried to approached him, he ran away from me like I'm carrying a zombie virus or something."

"You watched Zombieland and Warm Bodies too much." Sehun tried to joke but his friend still looked pale. "Oh my God. Just talk to him okay? I need my loud housemate back. I feel like I'm staying with a different person!"

"It's not that simple, Hunnie."

"I don't fucking care, Park Chanyeol! You're gonna say 'Do Kyungsoo, I am fucking in love with you. Let's love each other for the rest of our lives and raise cute ferrets together' ASAP before someone else cut your route!"

"He will avoid me for the rest of his life if I ever said to him like that."

 

Sehun felt like grabbing Chanyeol by the collar, shove him into Dora The Explorer's backpack, push him down Han River and just leave him drown in there. But Oh Sehun was taught by Mr. and Mrs. Oh to be a supporting friend and by any means, he needs to be one for his housemate, Park Chanyeol.

 

"Grow some balls, you motherfucker and man up or I'll call you Bottom Yeol for the rest of your life!" Sehun madly whispered at Chanyeol before leaving a sad Chanyeol behind.

 

***

 

"Hey, whose baby doll is this? It's so cute!"

 

Kyungsoo turned around from his work on stacking up food tray to Sunkyu who was asking the question. In her palm, there was a small doll with random patches on the overall with red ponytail. He immediately recognized it as the doll held by a little girl who came with her mother to take food from Kyungsoo. The little girl was a very well-mannered kid, who kept on saying thank you to Kyungsoo. She even kissed Kyungsoo's cheeks before going back to wherever her shelter is. Imagining the girl crying all night for her baby doll and making her mother worried sick, he asked for Sunkyu to pass the doll to him and he went out of the food booth to search for the girl.

 

While walking, Kyungsoo felt goosebumps. Usually, something bad will happen when he felt that. He cancelled his plans on passing the doll back to the little girl and head back to where his team gathered. However, his bad luck raised at the same moment he turned back. The homeless man who was creepily flirting with him when he was spooning out mashed potato suddenly appeared in front of him. He jumped and tried to turn the other way. However, another group of three homeless men were there too.

 

Shit, he brought his gang!

 

"Oh, look who we got here, guys." The man smirked. "The pretty boy who was very nice giving us food."

"Oh, I wonder if this little fella will provide us with extra service."

"I never had it ever since I got no home."

"Patience, boys. We got all night."

 

Kyungsoo felt his whole body shivering when he heard what those perverted homeless men had in their dirty minds. He began to think any possible escape plan. The four men's figures were much huge than his own petite one. He could not go Sucker Punch on all of them. That will be a dumb plan which could lead to his terrible death. He was thinking all over places without realizing he had himself on the wall.

 

"Worry not, princess. We'll take care of you tonight."

 

The stink of alcohol from the man's breath made Kyungsoo felt like throwing up. He whimpered when he felt the man's face getting closer to his own. He prayed that anyone — Chanyeol, to be exact — would show up and save him from these bastards.

 

He could felt the man much closer to him.

 

Goodbye, mum, dad, Seungsoo hyung, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun...

 

"Wow. What do we have here?"

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol behind the homeless man. If Kyungsoo felt nervous with the lustful eyes of the homeless men, he could not describe the fear of seeing the fire in Chanyeol's huge eyes. For the past weeks, he never see Chanyeol getting mad despite all the tiredness and tenses of managing their program, working on the stupid thesis and all their subject matter. He was so used to a happy-go-lucky Park Chanyeol instead of this man, who could burn all the people around him with a mere glance of his eyes.

 

"Let him go or I'll crush you and your stupid friends."

"Wow, for an undergrad, you sure have a bad manner towards the homeless people." Homeless Guy 2 snapped.

"This is why I hate good people." Homeless Guy 3 added.

"I'm only kind to people who are kind to other people." Chanyeol calmly said. "Now, let my friend go before I crush all of you, you bastards."

"Eat my dirt, you kid!"

 

At that moment, Homeless Guy 1 let go of Kyungsoo and turned around to punch Chanyeol. He screamed when Homeless Guy 1 managed to punch Chanyeol at the stomach. However, the tall guy did not backed down and launched an impactful punch that knocked out the Homeless Guy 1. He, then, proceeded to the unarmed Homeless Guy 2 and 3. When he managed to kick Homeless Guy 2 in the middle, he left the wailing man and punched the last guy. When Kyungsoo realized Chanyeol would not stopped punching the passed out man, he immediately ran towards Chanyeol and hugged him from behind.

 

"He...he passed out, Channie. Please... Stop..." Kyungsoo whispered.

 

Chanyeol let go of the man the minute he heard Kyungsoo's voice. He turned around and wrapped his long arms around Kyungsoo's shivering body. He patted Kyungsoo's head, whispered 'it's okay, Soo I'm here. You're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you. As long as you're with me, I won't let anyone or anything touch you, okay? I promise.' softly to his ears. Kyungsoo let out the tears he had been holding since the homeless man pressed him on the wall.

 

"Did they touched you?"

 

Kyungsoo just stayed static in Chanyeol's arms; too scared to say a word. One wrong word and Chanyeol might commit homicide towards the passed out homeless men.

 

"Answer me, Soo." Chanyeol said gravely.

"N—No." Kyungsoo replied. "T—Th—They di—didn't to—touched m—me."

"I'm sorry I'm a little late, Soo. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"What are you apologizing for?"

 

Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol's strong gaze on him, making him faced Chanyeol's face instead of his chest. He was, indeed, looking at Kyungsoo with confused eyes. Unconsciously, Chanyeol cupped both of Kyungsoo's chubby cheeks and wiped off the tears coming down from the eyes he grew to love for the past weeks. He smiled a little when he felt Kyungsoo leaned into his touch. He slowly caressed the cold cheeks.

 

"What is it, Kyungsoo? Why are you apologizing to me?" Chanyeol whispered.

"For ignoring you since the talk."

"I'll forgive you, only if you tell me why." Chanyeol said. "It made crazy, Soo. A week without you. It almost killed me."

 

Another few drop of tears running down Kyungsoo's cheeks when he heard Chanyeol's hurt voice. He felt more guilty, ignoring Chanyeol's pain of waiting. Honestly, he himself did not know why he did not just jumped into Chanyeol's arm when he indirectly confessed to him during the talk. Even his best friends were confused with his action.

 

Was it his lack of confidence?

 

Or he was just afraid of losing Chanyeol when the latter lose his love in him?

 

But he will not be afraid again tonight.

 

Sehun's words when the blonde hugged him during the day of the talk echoed in his head.

 

" _Why are you crying? It's you, Soo. You're the one Chanyeol is in love with. He's not talking about someone else._ "

 

The blonde talked to him again yesterday when he came to help with the last minute preparation.

 

" _Chanyeol loves you, Soo. He waited for the right moment to confess to you since the day he met you. Hell, you have no idea how broken my heart was for the past weeks, seeing him like a walking zombie. Please. Don't make him wait anymore._ "

 

He will not let Chanyeol wait anymore.

 

Kyungsoo slowly tiptoed to match his height with Chanyeol. He traced all Chanyeol's beautiful features with his stubby fingers. He smiled when Chanyeol closed his eyes, as if he was enjoying Kyungsoo's small action. His eyes stopped directly in front of Chanyeol's pink lips. He slightly touched it and cheered inside when he felt shivers from Chanyeol's body. He tilted his head a little before covering Chanyeol's warm lips with his cold one.

 

He tried to deliver all his love into this passionate kiss. He felt his hair raising up when he felt Chanyeol placed his hands on his waist and pulled him closer to his body. He himself wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck to deepen the kiss. He smiled when Chanyeol smiled in their kiss.

 

This feels right.

 

No.

 

_This is perfect._

 

Kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss but still remained to close his eyes. He giggled when he felt Chanyeol left little pecks of kisses all over his face, behind his ears and neck. He opened his eyes and looked at Chanyeol seriously. He placed his cold palms on Chanyeol's warm cheeks — is it just his feelings or everything about Chanyeol is warm making him melt like a puddle of goo inside? — and made Chanyeol looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

"I really, really like you, Chanyeol. Heck, I am deeply in love with you. I know thirteen weeks are not logic for us to fall in love but—"

 

Kyungsoo was about to let out everything he had been bottled up since the day Chanyeol confessed but a pair of lips — that fucking sweet and full lips he afraid he might get addicted to although he only taste it once — was pressed over his own cold one.

 

There, he could feel it. The love Chanyeol has for him. The emotion they both had been holding on for a week was shared in one sweet kiss. The way Chanyeol hold him tight around the waist, a sign he will not let go of Kyungsoo for a very, very long time. The way Chanyeol's bulky body framed his own petite one, a sign he will protect Kyungsoo from the evil and cruel around.

 

Kyungsoo can feel everything.

 

"Never think that way again, Soo." Chanyeol whispered to his ear once he pulled away. "Baby, time does not matter when it comes to love. I'm already head over heels with you since the day you told me about the rule of tertiary education."

 

Kyungsoo let out a small chuckle, remembering the day he embarrassed himself in front of this tall hot guy. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and buried his face on the latter's lemon-scented hair — which he did not inhaled like it was his oxygen, not that he will admit, but whatever. All he care about now is the guy who was peppering small kisses on his neck.

 

He was glad he did not leave with his friends that day.

 

***

 

**soo baby**

_lets hook up baek and dae_

10:09pm

 

**channie**

_wat do u mean?_

10:09pm

 

**soo baby**

_they hv been disgustingly flirting in front of me. and i want 2 put an end on it_

10:11pm

 

**channie**

_baby u didnt know they hv been 2gether since the young leaders talk?_

10:11pm

 

**soo baby**

_dlaskdaskda whaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt?????????????????? why i didnt knooooow???????? :'(_

10:15pm

 

**channie**

_the whole campus know, baby_

10:15pm

 

**soo baby**

_well, sooooooooooorry for being an oblivious person_

10:15pm

 

**channie**

_i didnt say anything o_O_

10:16pm

 

**channie**

_r u mad?_

10:19pm

 

**channie**

_babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :(_

10:25pm

 

**channie**

_channie ish bewy bewy sowyyyyy :(_

10:30pm

 

**soo baby**

_ew what language is dat_

10:30pm

 

**channie**

_babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy where did u go i tot ur mad :(_

10:30pm

 

**soo baby**

_otp w/ baek_

10:31pm

 

**channie**

_oh_

10:31pm

 

**soo baby**

_i stop them from fucking dae got so mad he cant cum >:)_

10:32pm

 

**channie**

_baby o_O'_

10:32pm

 

**soo baby**

_starting 2 regret of being w/ a satan?_

10:33pm

 

**channie**

_nahhh i still love you baby ;)_

10:33pm

 

**soo baby**

_gud answer choice or ill cut your balls and feed them 2 sharks_

10:34pm

 

**channie**

_ok lets not go violent baby_

10:34pm

 

**soo baby**

_oh, and i love you too channie :*_

10:35pm

**Author's Note:**

> The charity stuff mentioned here is legit. You can Google about them. :)


End file.
